


ancestors want our souls (to be like the blue sky)

by Sakhyu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Everyone Loves Giotto, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 04:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15332205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakhyu/pseuds/Sakhyu
Summary: In which the protagonist™ Tsuna, who really feels as if he should have retired from his shounen anime hero role by now, races against the clock (quite literally) to save his future from the most incompetent but surprisingly scary enemy in - you guessed it, the past. Meanwhile, a teenager, prone-to-incidents Vongola Primo gets front row seats to the crazy antics of his future mafia family...of course, from his relatively safe spot under his Guardian cuddle pile and swathed with multiple shock blankets.





	ancestors want our souls (to be like the blue sky)

**ancestors want our souls (to be like the blue sky)**

* * *

**Summary:** In which the protagonist™ Tsuna, who really feels as if he should have retired from his shounen anime hero role by now, races against the clock (quite literally) to save his future from the most incompetent but surprisingly scary enemy in - you guessed it, the past. Meanwhile, a teenager, prone-to-incidents Vongola Primo gets front row seats to the crazy antics of his future mafia family...of course, from his relatively safe spot under his Guardian cuddle pile and swathed with multiple shock blankets.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I have a Reborn keychain on my laptop, that's it peeps.**

* * *

**chapter one:** lol what theory of relativity

* * *

"Um," Seventeen-year old Giotto, the highly revered leader of Vongola started eloquently as he stared blankly at the group of people in front of him. Said group of people stared back.

". . . Again?!" The brunet in the front broke the awkward silence as he shrieked and clutched his fluffy hair. In fact, it was very familiar fluffy hair . . . Giotto did a double-take. Other than the wrong colouring, the brunet looked almost _exactly_ like him, albeit a bit older. Could they be related?

"Ha ha, hey look Tsuna! He really looks like you!" A tall man who stood to the left of the brunet ―Tsuna?― exclaimed with a bright smile, complete with some sparkles. Giotto blinked slowly. It was officially getting creepy now. D-Did his Rain Guardian suddenly grow a few years older or something?

"Shut up baseball-idiot!" A teen with silver hair snarled before fretting over the still-despairing 'Tsuna'. He . . . looked extremely familiar as well. In fact, the whole group that had spontaneously _appeared out of his ring_ looked like a certain group of people Giotto knew extremely well . . .

!

The brunet jerked forward in alarm. "Hey―!"

_BANG!_

Giotto calmly stepped to the right as a bullet whizzed by his ear. Interestingly enough, the group of eight that had appeared in the middle of the clearing immediately went defensive at the sound of the gunshot. Both the silver-haired boy and the Ugetsu look-alike boxed the brunet in as a teen who looked frighteningly like his Cloud but dipped in black scowled.

"You should get out of here," Giotto spoke up at the sudden tension in the air. He felt a bit upset, for the chances of casualties were so much higher now despite how he had tried to move to somewhere with less people. "I believe they're here for me. Aren't you, Don Plancton of Alghe?"

("Hayato," a brunet whispered with a strange face, looking almost as if he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. "Did he just say . . ."

"I . . . I believe so, Tsuna-sama . . .")

"Vongola _aaaaa_ ," the blonde calmly turned around as the leafy foliage faded away to reveal an extremely tall man with a stooped back. Even without the aided help of the man's . . . name, he looked remarkably like the human-representation of shrimp. "Even if clams prey on algae, we are not weak. We will destroy your Family, starting with you first!"

"We're not a Mafia family―" Giotto's protest was cut off as he suddenly ducked, another bullet missing his head by an inch. Quickly stepping to the side, Giotto resisted the urge to retreat backwards. After all, a group of innocents stood behind him, and he would be damned if he intentionally let them come to any harm.

But still, could he really afford to fight there? He couldn't yet control the mysterious Flames Sephira was teaching him about, and if he accidentally hurt the people he wanted to protect . . .

"Vongola Primo," a childish voice spoke up, using the nickname Daemon had started calling him fondly. Giotto took the risk of glancing back and was immediately pinned by the serious black eyes of a small child. "Where are your Guardians?"

"Ah," Giotto briefly wondered how the child knew about his family before his Intuition waved the thought away. Instead, the teen smiled slightly, tone sheepish even as he gracefully took a tumble to the ground in order to avoid a rain of bullets. Elena's lessons on how to fall were really quite helpful. "They're still home. I sneaked out of my office today since I got tired of doing the paperwork . . ."

"Primo! Watch out!"

Jumping to his feet, Giotto gave a startled yelp as one of the bullets suddenly changed trajectory and skimmed his left shoulder. Hissing in pain, the boy immediately pressed his hand to his flesh wound before giving a woeful look to the sky.

"Oh no," the blond lamented tonelessly as he willed himself to breathe through the pain. "I got hurt. They're never going to let me out of their sight now . . ."

"Ha ha ha! How does it feel, Don Vongola," Plancton started gleefully as his narrow eyes ate up the sight of the blooming red on Giotto's white shirt. "To be _our_ prey?"

Giotto resisted the urge to grit his teeth and instead reached for his gloves. For just a glancing shot, he was already bleeding rather profusely. And for that shot to have hit him in the first place . . . what had the Alghe Family been up to?

_SMACK!_

". . ." Everyone blinked as one of Plancton's men went flying, unconscious. A bright, gleaming tonfa pulled back as the black-haired Alaude look-alike glared.

"Herbivore," Older Asian Alaude growled. "I'll _bite you to death_."

("Hieee!" Tsuna shrieked lightly as his head whipped around. "When did Kyouya get there?"

"Before they started shooting at the dandelion," Mukuro sighed dreamily at the screams that followed the Hibari's rampage. "Can I join the skylark, Tsunayoshi?"

"Of _course not_!")

". . ." Giotto wondered if the blood loss was getting to him as a teen who only looked a bit older than him completely pummeled his enemies. It was almost like watching Alaude at work, except Alaude was never as destructive as his older look-alike . . .

"Hieee," the brunet was suddenly beside him, trembling hands hovering nervously. "Primo, are you okay? You're bleeding so much . . . Ryohei! Ryohei, help!"

"I'm . . ." Giotto blinked in an attempt to chase away the black spots dotting his vision. Yeah, it had been a while since he had gotten this hurt, so there was no doubt his group of mother-hens was going to fret over him forever now . . .

". . . fine . . ."

And then, he unceremoniously passed out.

* * *

It had been a completely normal day. There were no accidental explosions, Kyouya didn't try biting someone to death, and even Mukuro hadn't attempted to cause any trouble. To top it all off, Reborn had also given him his promised break, after Tsuna finally managed to finish his paperwork. It was just a day of perfect normalcy.

Tsuna should have known it would not have lasted.

They were all seated in the dining room when the catalyst to everything appeared in the form of a phone call. More importantly, it was a phone call from _Kawahira_.

". . . Should I take it?" Tsuna asked rhetorically, tone a bit depressed as he eyed the caller ID. His friends exchanged looks even as Reborn's grip on his fedora tightened. After all, even after so many years none of the Acrobaleno forgave the Earthling for their Curse . . . or the death of their Sky. Reborn was no different. "It's probably something important though . . ."

With a sigh, Tsuna accepted the call and pressed the phone to his ear. "Hello, Kawahira-san?"

. . .

A pause, and then . . .

"Hiee _eeee_?! What do you mean, a Family time-traveled to Primo's gen to destroy them?!"

"Time-travel?" Ten-year old Lambo asked in a hopeful tone. After all, his 10YL bazooka got stolen by Verde only a few days ago. Tsuna dutifully ignored him as he listened to the bemused voice on the other end of the call.

"You want us to fix it because their universe is too connected to ours and it'll affect us as well? Kawahira-san, Vongola just spent the whole of last month shooing away the aliens bent on attacking the Earth. How and why do these things _keep happening_?!"

* * *

**chapter end**

**Author's Note:**

> Old story that I'm moving over from fanfiction, hey y'all I'm still alive!! Kind-of. University sucks.  
> Also, I lost all my notes for all my fics when I got a new laptop and forgot to move stuff over (and then my father wiped the memory on my computer) RIP my notes.  
> Missed everyone!!


End file.
